Pikmin: Shadow Warp/Story
Project by Nobody edits this without my permission. This is the story of Pikmin: Shadow Warp. Prologue Deep in the bowels of an unsuspecting world, a creature rose. It was the Shadow Bulborb, ancestor of all Bulborbs, Bulblaxes, and Bulbears and destroyer of all. The creature grew its army quietly, deep under that world. And when the time was right, it sent them steaming to the surface. Even through their miniscule size compared to that world's inhabitants, they ruthlessly exterminated the dominant native species. None were left alive, and their legacy survives only through artifacts. Thousands of years passed. The armies, stuck on the surface, found themselves cut off from the Shadow Bulborb's power and had to struggle to survive. Over time, they lost all connections to the Shadow Bulborb and became scavengers. The Shadow Bulborb waited. Then, an impact. 32 objects had near-simultaneously hit the planet surface. One of them was an alien biosignature. Continuing to monitor the situation, it noticed the departure of the alien and the other objects. It started effecting rapid changes to the planet. Then, a flying object and two aliens, one the one from before, appeared, plundering the artifacts. Waiting for its moment, the Shadow Bulborb seized the new one with its newest creation. The creation was, however, defeated. Then, countless flying objects entered low atmospheric orbit, and thousands of aliens swarmed the planet. Deciding this madness had to stop, the Shadow Bulborb barred off the entrance to its lair and destabilized the planet. In five days, the planet would be no more and it would move on. What it did not know... was that the two first aliens had been trapped in the barrier too. Part 1 The colonies were wildly successful. Olimar and Louie were sent to clean out a dangerous patch of land, preparing it for further exploration. Along for the ride was 1 Blue Onion with a single seed prepared. Something knocked them off-course as they prepared for landing. It took them some time to find the Onion, but they completed their initial survey and took off, on course for the colonies for reinforcements. But a barrier bounced them right back to the ground. The Ship also reported that the barrier was messing up the radar. The captains split up, determined to get out. Olimar did not have any success in piercing the barrier. Louie found a memory chip, and had the Pikmin cart it back to The Ship, which was not very happy about all the 'complicated data' on it. Olimar ordered it to complete the analysis overnight, with these words: 'If that chip's not fully analysed by dawn, we're staying with the Pikmin and having you ram through the barrier or explode trying'. That made it cooperate. Once decoded, the chip contained important information - time outside the barrier was effectively stopped from the perspective of the inside - and some more meaningless data, which Olimar didn't force The Ship to try and make sense of. The third day was marginally more successful. Louie, straying further away from their landing site, stumbled literally upon a Red Onion. Olimar used some of the Red Pikmin to take down a flaming barrier and found a very strange piece of machinery, resembling a power turbine with no less than fifteen slots on its sides. It was promptly fitted to The Ship ensued. The decision was made to fit into it the computer chip from yesterday, which cleared up their radar - four more chips lay in wait. After disabling more fire geysers, the captains took off. The Ship landed on Day 4 in the middle of a rainstorm, which wouldn't be leaving until dusk. A mudslide early in the morning had buried a suspicious patch of earth near the landing site. With another chip used to add more functionality to the turbine, The Ship was able to ascertain its purpose - with the third chip installed, it could function as a time travel device of sorts, rewinding them to the day they arrived. The Ship wasted no time declaring this function off-limits - 'Who knows what sort of damage could be caused?' As they took off and tried to gain all possible height, they noticed dark clouds rolling in from the north. Day 5 was somewhat sunnier - for a while. The menacing-looking dark clouds were getting steadily closer, unaffected by wind. Olimar found the time-travel chip, which also contained some disturbing information: the Shadow Bulborb existed, it was destroying the Pikmin Planet and time would run out at nightfall. The captains scrambled to hunt for more information, but failed to find any. All the while the clouds were rolling closer. The landscape steadily darkened as night approached. The Ship had only just taken off when a gigantic earthquake tore the ground apart. Olimar activated the time-travel chip from his spacesuit, overriding an irate Ship. Suddenly, it was the night before their initial survey - but everything they'd done remained done. Confused, the captains prepared for another day exploring.